Gravity
by Vinsaru
Summary: Gravitasi ada untuk menjaga kita tetap berjalan di jalan yang menuju tujuan kita.


**A Zoro x Sanji Fanfiction**

**_Gravity_**

**One Piece by Eiichiro Oda**

**Story by Tasya**

_*_

"...cook"

Suara berat nan dalam itu membuyarkan konsentrasi Sanji yang sedang memotong bahan-bahan mentah untuk dimasak esok hari. Kepala kuning itu menoleh kearah pemuda hijau yang berdiri di pintu dapur.

"Marimo? Ada apa? Apa kau lapar?" tanya Sanji.

Zoro tak menjawab, hanya melangkahkan kakinya mendekati sang koki. Sanji masih saja menatap heran. Zoro memposisikan tubuhnya di belakang Sanji, mengambil pisau yang ada ditangan Sanji dan meletakkannya di meja konter. Kemudian Zoro membalikkan tubuh Sanji dan memeluknya erat.

"Serius Marimo, ada apa denganmu?" nada kebingungan tertangkap oleh pendengaran Zoro, namun bukannya menjawab, ia hanya diam. Beberapa menit dalam keheningan, tiba-tiba Sanji merasa tubuhnya merosot ke bawah. Oh, Zoro duduk bersila dan memangkunya. Mungkin dia capek berdiri, eh?

Sanji merasa Zoro sedang dalam kondisi buruk. Bukan fisik, tentu saja. Sejak kapan Zoro mengeluh masalah fisik? Haha mungkin kiamat akan datang jika itu terjadi. Sepertinya Marimo ini sedang dalam suasana hati yang buruk, pikir Sanji. Tangan Sanji mengelus perlahan rambut hijau cepak itu.

"Kau baik-baik saja? Mau cerita?" Zoro terbelalak, kemudian merasa hatinya kembali gundah. Apa ia harus cerita pada si Alis Melingkar ini?

"Aku...bermimpi buruk" ah, akhirnya cerita juga. Sanji diam, mendengarkan. Tangannya sesekali mengusap rambut hijau Zoro, berusaha menghilangkan kegundahan sang pendekar pedang.

"Aku bermimpi tentang Kuina, hari dimana dia meninggal. Itu...menyakitkan. Harus melihat peristiwa itu lagi, benar-benar menyakitkan"

"...souka" keheningan kembali melingkupi. Zoro masih setia membenamkan wajahnya di leher sang koki, sedangkan Sanji senantiasa mengusap rambut sang pemuda hijau.

"Kuina...-san itu, orang seperti apa ya?" Sanji angkat bicara, bisa ia rasakan pelukan sang pendekar semakin erat di pinggangnya.

"Dia...perempuan yang kuat" Zoro menjelaskan. "Suaranya lembut, tapi juga tegas. Senyumnya cerah. Dia perempuan yang tahan akan sikap cengengku"

Sanji mengerjap. Jadi si Marimo ini mengakui bahwa dirinya cengeng?

"Dia..." Zoro kembali menyusun kosakata yang pas untuk menggambarkan sosok di pikirannya itu. "Perempuan yang seharusnya bisa mencari teman yang lebih baik, tapi malah memilih berteman denganku yang lemah ini. Tapi yang lebih penting, bagiku dia..."

Zoro tanpa sadar menahan napas, dan Sanji sadar akan hal itu. Tangannya mengusap punggung lebar Zoro, memberi kekuatan.

"...ya dia seperti gravitasi bagiku. Dan saat dia meninggal, aku tak tau harus berpijak dimana. Rasanya, seperti tubuhku melayang, benar-benar seperti tidak ada yang menarikku. Aku...aku..." Sanji merasakan setitik air jatuh mengenai kulit lehernya, dan ia tau itu air mata. Ya, Zoro menangis.

"Zoro, dengarkan aku" Sanji menghela napas pelan. Kedua tangan rampingnya ia gunakan untuk menangkup wajah Zoro, kemudian ia bawa menghadap wajahnya. Iris sebiru lautan bertemu dengan sepasang iris sekelam malam.

"Kuina-san tidak pernah menyesal berteman denganmu," jelas Sanji sembari menggelengkan kepalanya. "Ia mungkin akan menyesal melihatmu menangis lemah seperti ini karena dirinya. Jangan pernah biarkan gravitasi hidupmu hilang. Kau hanya perlu mencari gravitasi baru. Kau mengerti?" Zoro terbelalak, kemudian tersenyum tipis.

"Ahhh, akhirnya kau tersenyum" mendengar itu, Zoro kembali memeluk erat pinggang Sanji dan menyembunyikan wajahnya di perpotongan leher dan bahu sang blondie.

"Haaaaa aku baru tau kau punya masa-masa lemah seperti ini" Sanji tertawa kecil. Zoro yang jengkel mendengar kalimat Sanji, menggigit leher sang koki.

"GYAAAA- Kenapa kau menggigitku, dasar gorila hijau" Sanji menarik rambut Zoro, berusaha menjauhkan wajah itu dari lehernya.

"Kau berisik" kemudian menggigit leher itu lagi.

"JANGAN GIGIT, MARIMO SIALAN!"

Dan suara tawa Zoro menggema di tengah lautan itu.

_*_

_Nee Kuina, i found it._

_I found my new gravity._


End file.
